justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Driving Miss Stacey
Driving Miss Stacey is a Reapers mission in Just Cause 2. Intrduction One of the Reapers seductive informants, the wife of one of the Reapers captains, has been discovered by a Panauan general, who goes by the name "Boom Boom" Bohulano. The mission starts after activating the marker. Your objective is to steal a limo and use it to drive the Reaper undercover agent, "Miss Stacey", to a safe drop off point. Bolo Santosi will often call Stacey a 'slut' and a 'whore', throughout the mission dialogue. Walkthrough You're told that Miss Stacey refuses to enter any vehicle other than the pink Columbi Excelsior. Reaching Miss Stacey is easy and she'll enter the limousine. If you drive the limo and are forced to abandon it, Stacey will exit with you and enter the vehicle you grab instead. However, on the road that leads to the rendezvous point, you'll encounter the Panau Military at a Roadblock and worse, General Bohulano. Furthermore he is armed with a Rocket Launcher. Maneuver around the rocket (which is not difficult) and you'll encounter no further problems. Killing Bohulano makes no difference. However, if you do decide to kill him, the easiest way to kill him is to run him over, then you will not have to get out of the car. Reach the destination and she'll exit, at which point the mission ends. Trivia *The mission's title is a parody of the 1989 film "Driving Miss Daisy". *Stacey will use either the front, or back seat of the Columbi Excelsior, depending on which ever is closer to her. *The limo in this mission is unique, as it's the only pink one in the game. *Miss Stacey doesn't have a set character model. If you replay the mission, you might see a different looking prostitute as her. The same prostitutes can be seen at the Mile High Club, among a few other places. *General Bohulano is not a Colonel, so killing him or not killing him does not matter. *Bohulano uses the character model of an officer/colonel's bodyguard. *It's made obvious that Bolo dislikes Miss Stacey, as she repeatedly calls her a "slut" and "whore". *This mission also shows Bolo's hatred of the West , as when the player gets the limo she says it is a symbol of "Western degeneration". *The Roadblock that the Panau Military set up uniquely has a Maddox FVA 45 in it. It has en elite as an driver, but he doesn't drive the vehicle. Oddly, however, if you reload the mission, the mounted gun on the Maddox FVA 45 will not always be there. If it is there, an elite is manning it. If there isn't, the elite is uniquely in the passenger seat, which is probably the only time it will be used on such a vehicle. The Ular Boys version is much more common, but those have a gunner and a driver, not a side gunner. *Upon gaining heat from encountering Buholano, the heat level is locked on level 1 until the mission ends. *Miss Stacey will follow you anywhere, even if the limo's destroyed. So don't worry, grab another vehicle. Gallery Driving Miss Stacey Columbi Excelsior.png|The unique Columbi Excelsior. Miss Stacey (alternate).jpg|She can have the appearance of any exotic dancer/prostitute, so you're likely to see a different character model when playing the mission again. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions